


The Aftermath

by Chaos_is_relative



Series: Pizzabaker-Verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny´s POV, I have no idea where most of it came from, M/M, Pizzabaker-Au, Sorry no pizza this time, Steve´s lesson has an unplanned aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_is_relative/pseuds/Chaos_is_relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny surely didn´t think that Steve teaching a lesson through Grace will turn out like this. Part two of Lesson earned, Lesson learned</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/gifts).



> So, this was much sooner as I thought. This happens when I am at work and glare at our stupid Pc ( he is clearly insane. I know that most of the times the inner workings of a Pc doesn´t make sense but I have a feeling this one doesn´t even now that something like sense even exist).  
> Unsurprisingly I am much better at Danny´s Pov. ^^  
> Again, this is for you honey! Love you *hugs*

 

**The Aftermath**

Danny is still laughing at the look on Steve´s face after the explosion as he suddenly stops courtesy to his mother who hits him on the head. “What did Steve do to you to deserve this?” Uh-Oh, he should have thought about this not being a good idea with his mom here, but Grace was so happy during planning he just couldn´t stop her (sue him; it was a long time ago he heard her giggling like that without her Mom being there). “We had our reasons!” “Ahah, nothing could have been so bad to waste completely good food like that! Now, take this poor guy to the shower, clean the kitchen and then you and the little lady over here will have a _talk!_ ” “Mom!” the blonde instantly whines – He wasn´t a kid anymore, he can make his own decisions (but unfortunately to parents you always will be the little toddler who didn´t knew right from wrong)!

“Don´t “Mom” me, Daniel, do as I say!” the feisty blonde woman, not unlike her son, only glares at him – People always said he got his mother´s eyes and his father’s temper, boy were they wrong! Sighing, he takes the brunette´s arm and leads him out of the kitchen. It isn´t as if Steve wouldn´t know where the bathroom are – five weeks of dating took care of that, but since the cop obviously has trouble seeing with all the flour and whatever else Grace used to let the bowls context explode on his face Danny already planned to do it anyway. Arriving there, he first plants his boyfriend on the lavatory and then grabs a washcloth to clean the worst dirt on his face right away, being careful to not get more of it in Steve eyes. “You´re daughter is the devil, you know that Danny, right?” The blonde smiles into himself – Only too true, and he loves her for it. “Wait until you made my mother angry, that´s take hell to a new level!” “Really?”, the brunette looks doubtful up to him. “Yeah, it won´t be funny, trust me on this!!” “I am sorry for…you know.” Danny can see Steve´s real emotion for the first time since “The incident” (the cop really likes to keeps them in sometimes, but he and Grace can usually tickle them out of him). “I know, I am sorry too but Grace… she really needed that.  She was so worried to lose another one close to her, I just couldn´t...” the blonde breaks up as Steve kisses his forehead. “Sh, it´s ok! I understand.”

“Thank you!” For a moment the pizza baker was back to the time shortly after Rachel´s death. “Don´t worry about it, I know how it is to lose someone you care about. She is a good kid and I am happy to see her grow up to the great women she will be.” “You plan to stay around this long?”, the in spite of everything is heavily implied in the question. “Of course, I love you.”  The brunette sounds so sincere, so without doubt that Danny can´t help to smile and kiss him. “Love you too!” (Somehow he would have thought their first declaration of love would be in a more romantic setting than in the bathroom with Steve in dirty clothes and him after a nearly breakdown but life just doesn´t work that way.) “Now, go get your punishment. I´ll take a shower!” the brunette almost shoves Danny from his lap, where he ended up after a couple of seconds.  “You´re not my boss!”, the blonde replies playfully which gets him a full on smirk from the cop.  “No, but you like to be ordered around from me.” “Maybe?!” Wriggling his eyebrows Danny leaves for the kitchen again.  

“So, why did you two thought this to be necessary, hm?” Danny´s Mother looks expectantly at him and Grace. “He got hurt, grandma!” the chef almost breaks down again, his little girl sounds so defeated as she says it that he hugs her instantly.  “Oh, really? Usually we took care of our people and don´t let food explode on them! That wasn´t very nice of you - both of you!” The five foot four tornado glares at them.  “I know, I was just so worried!”Grace defense herself. “I know, sweetie but that´s no way to show it to somebody, even if Steve totally understands. You need to apologize to him, and maybe we make him some cookies later?”

“Ok, I will but you need to too, Daddy!” “Of course! Come one, the earlier we clean up this mess, the earlier we can make Steve cookie´s.”  Grace only nods. Satisfied that she is occupied for the moment Danny gives his mother a short explanation of the full picture without little ears listening in and he can clearly see the fight leaving here. “I understand but you two will still get no Lasagna tonight!” She declares finally. “But Mom, you promised Steve you would make it before all this…” His Mother´s Lasagna is the best on the whole damn planet and she usually makes a batch so big that you can feed the whole neighborhood with it so this is clearly a punishment. “Oh, don´t panic! Steve will get it, just not you two! You must really like this guy, if you are so worried about him not getting my Lasagna. ” Danny only smiles. “Enough, to apologize to him again, so that Grace can see it too.”  Since his Mother knows what trouble he always had with apologizing to other people – It wasn´t his favorite thing as a kid and still isn´t to be honest, which Grace seems to have inherited – she knows the significance behind it. “I am happy for you, son!” Danny is happy too, and he hopes he will be for a very long time.

                 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading again^^
> 
> Cath *hug you all*
> 
> (Oh, and Rachel? I am really sorry)


End file.
